The present invention relates to forklift tine systems and particularly to how the forklift tines are mounted to the cross bar of a lifting carriage.
Currently, forklift tines are either fixed or floating. Fixed forklift tines, as the designation implies, are fixed relative to the lifting carriage, in that they cannot be moved laterally relative to the cross bar, which limits their utility in picking up loads having different separation distances between the tine openings.
Floating forklift tines were developed to allow the lateral spacing of the tines to be adjusted for greater flexibility. Conventional floating forklift tines work on a relatively straightforward overcentre principle in which the forklift tine is rotated relative to the crossbar upon which it is mounted to provide small clearance between the mounting portion of the forklift tine and the crossbar, whereupon the forklift tine can be moved laterally to the required position and then released. The weight of the forklift tine, and particularly, the horizontal portion of the forklift tine will then act to hold the forklift tine in position under the influence of gravity.
Whilst floating forklift tines have found relatively wide use, the problem still exists with floating forklift tines that the forklift tines can move laterally, even when under a significant load, particularly when the forklift is moving. Generally speaking, as the forklift moves, the tines can “bounce” and this bouncing provides sufficient clearance between the mounting portion of the forklift tine and the crossbar to allow the forklift tines to move laterally.
Any undesired or unintentional lateral movement of forklift tines, particularly when a load is being moved should be avoided as it can produce unsafe conditions and/or may result in damage to the forklift tine, the crossbar or the lifting carriage of the forklift.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.